


Coffee

by FettsJetts



Series: Destiel Flash Fics. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, domestic!Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FettsJetts/pseuds/FettsJetts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean swears he's got a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little bit of Domestic!Destiel. :) It seemed like so much more when I had it written. I'm kind of disappointed.

Dean woke up to the smell of coffee, freshly ground coffee. He heard the faint sound of springs from the toaster and the suction of the fridge as it opened. He found a smile had crept onto his face, and it felt good. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and silently hissed as the feel of old hard wood under his feet. Dean walked past his slippers and padded barefoot into the kitchen. His smile widened at the sight of disheveled dark brown hair. He found that his arms instinctively wrapped around the waist of the man in front of him. He wasn't aq man at all, though, and Dean knew that. Castiel was still an angel, with so muh power, so much Grace. Dean never forgot that, but it was hard to believe when the being in front of him was so beautiful, so human.

"Morning, Cas." Dean whispers in his ear. He felt a small chuckle vibrate though Castiel's body.

"Hello, Dean." Cas smiles, turning in Dean's arms. "I made coffee." He handed the mug to Dean, his own filled with his favorite tea. "Your boss called just a minute ago. You're off today."

"Thats great." Dean replies, hsi wide smile turning into a grin. "More time with you," a small yawn was heard from the other room. "And the baby." Half a minute later, there was a small squeal, a call for Castiel. "Looks like the angel's awake." Cas made his way to their daughter's room and smiles at the sight of her kicking feet.

"Daddy's home, Mary. We can spend all day with him." he coos to the baby, lifting her from the cradle. She squeaks and kicks her feet more.

"Good morning to you too, Mary." And Dean swears he's got his happy ending.


End file.
